


5 Ways Meredith White Had Sex With His Lieutenants + 1 Way He Didn't

by Ten



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Kink (Beating), Kink (Electricity), Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ten/pseuds/Ten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I love the way romance is done in SR4. It's fitting the game's style, it's completely gender equal, and it's one of the very few romance systems where sex isn't treated as some sort of trade good you get for turning in enough favours (something that feels awfully Nice Guy). And all that despite it obviously being a mocking meta comment on romance in other western RPGs.</p><p>There's just one problem... most of it is out of character for my own Boss. Which bothered me so much, I wrote some drabbles.</p><p>So here's some 'romance' drabbles for my Saints Row Boss, <a href="http://harderten.net/img/mw.jpg">Meredith White</a>.</p><p>Beta'd for spelling and grammar by <a href="http://scribb-el.dreamwidth.org/">EL</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	5 Ways Meredith White Had Sex With His Lieutenants + 1 Way He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> So I love the way romance is done in SR4. It's fitting the game's style, it's completely gender equal, and it's one of the very few romance systems where sex isn't treated as some sort of trade good you get for turning in enough favours (something that feels awfully Nice Guy). And all that despite it obviously being a mocking meta comment on romance in other western RPGs.
> 
> There's just one problem... most of it is out of character for my own Boss. Which bothered me so much, I wrote some drabbles.
> 
> So here's some 'romance' drabbles for my Saints Row Boss, [Meredith White](http://harderten.net/img/mw.jpg).
> 
> Beta'd for spelling and grammar by [EL](http://scribb-el.dreamwidth.org/).

**1\. Matt**

Meredith White hates metal chairs, and the ship is full of them. So when Kinzie hands him a tablet full of notes about all her technical talk, he seeks out the next best unoccupied comfortable seating. Which, unexpectedly, is Matt's couch. Not that Mer really cares where the kid ran off to. He spreads himself out on the couch, face-down, for some reading he'll quickly forget about anyway.

There is a strange, distressed noise somewhere nearby, and for a moment, the Boss worries that he accidentally sat down on one of those weird alien mice Ben found nesting in the kitchen, but when he leans up to look around, he instead finds Matt sitting behind the couch on the floor. Stiff as a board, paler than usual, with his tablet in one hand and his cock in the other. The look he throws up at the Boss would put any deer in the headlights to shame.

Mer stares back down at him for one, long moment, then raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing, Matt?"

"I," the hacker squeaks, and that's as far as he gets.

Mer shakes his head. "Nevermind, I can see what you're doing. _Why_ are you doing it behind the couch?"

The kid (he's not technically a kid anymore, but old habits die hard) somehow manages half a sentence. "In case someone comes in..." Then he suddenly seems to remember that his lips aren't the only thing capable of moving, and frantically starts to tuck himself back in.

Mer snorts. It's kinda funny. "Good job." He squints at the tablet. "... is that Nyte Blayde fanfiction?"

"Nnnnooo?" Matt drawls out, his shoulders hunching.

The Boss leans further over the back of the couch. " _'Tomorrow, I will hunt you once more, but just for tonight, I want to feel you inside me, Stu!' the enigmatic Hunter moaned-_ "

Matt snatches up the tablet and jumps to his feet faster than Mer has ever seen him move. "I'll be out of your hair then, Boss!"

Meredith just shrugs and flops back onto the couch. Matt is halfway to the stairs, when he slows to a stop. He just stands there for a whole minute, then speaks up with a voice full of hesitation. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, kid." The Boss doesn't even look up from his notes, which seems to reassure Matt to continue.

"What's it like to, um. To, uh, to..."

"Spit it out already."

"To fuck someone!" Matt blurts out. The words hang in the air for a moment, then Mer looks up and back at him.

"... wanna find out?"

"What?"

"I'm here, you're here, I'm in the mood, you're obviously in the mood."

"What?" Matt repeats. Apparently that's all his brain can manage right now.

"I'm offering you to have a go at me." Mer leans on an elbow, looking as relaxed as if they were discussing what's for dinner. And also wearing his favourite fluffy robe, instead of the flightsuit. With very little underneath. Just saying. "What, did you miss the part where I really like a good fuck?" He's still amused, so it doesn't come out too sarcastic.

Matt visibly swallows. There's no way he doesn't know the Boss is doing it with pretty much all of his Lieutenants except the ones who don't want it. And that at some point, it might be his turn. Turns out, that's indeed not what shocked him. "I just thought," he starts haltingly, "someone like you, confident, if not to say smug, leader of pretty much everything wouldn't, y'know... take it."

"Jesus, Matt, it's sex, not a political powerstruggle." Mer rolls his eyes. He's growing a bit impatient now. "Do you want this or not?"

"Yes! Yes." Matt seems to have gotten over it and hurries back to the couch.

-

**2\. Kinzie**

It's probably a way of comfort for Kinzie. A pale reminder of the times she and Oleg invited the Boss to join them, back on earth. They even made him chose a safeword, not that he ever needed it, because they were both really good at what they did, but now he sometimes says 'bonobo' when she punches him especially hard, just so it feels a bit more like normal sex, and not a rut on a tiny space ship that is their only home. What constitutes as normal sex between them, anyway. Back then, she'd normally beat Oleg, not him.

He's no Oleg, but he is a Meredith White, and he can take it easily. A few bruises are worth it, anyway, once her fire moves from her fists to her hips and she rides him or fucks him until they are both struggling for breath. And honestly, after a while, Mer can kind of see why Oleg likes it. Liked it. The little bruises she leaves are reminders of some pretty damn good orgasms, and ultimately, the adrenaline rush for fight or fuck isn't so different.

And it's not as if Kinzie doesn't appreciate him for himself. They're clashing sometimes, and she gets irritated by his complete disinterest in her computer stuff, but even Mer understands how much it means that she trusted him, still trusts him, and she knows that he would go through hell for her just like for all of his Lieutenants. When she kisses him, she is thinking of him, not Oleg, Mer is sure of that, because she never kissed Oleg like that. They were more of the slow, deep face-sucking sort. With Mer, it's all sloppy make-outs. But no less genuine, so Mer is good with that.

And honestly, when they are done, and still too boneless to separate, they are _both_ thinking of Oleg. The man was the best after-cuddler Mer has ever met. And after-pancake-maker. And after-beer-bringer.

Yeah, Meredith wants Oleg back too. Until then, he doesn't mind being a comfort fuck.

-

**3\. Johnny**

The Boss has had a crush on Johnny Gat for years. Johnny knows it too. Gotta be pretty blind not to notice, honestly. It's not mutual. Not because Johnny doesn't like Mer, not at all. He likes Mer a lot, and according to his own words, if they had met at a different time in Johnny's life, there might have been more. But Johnny's heart belongs to Aisha, even now, and probably always will, and he isn't the type to love more than one person like that.

They're both (mostly) adults, though, and they can live with it as it is. Mer doesn't harbour any false hopes, and Johnny isn't uncomfortable around him. And after years of doing this, of being so close without any hurt or awkwardness, having casual sex is as uncomplicated as it could be. Mer is content with getting to enjoy his crush's body, and Johnny trusts him to keep feeling that way. They are just as damn good together in bed as they are in a fight.

At first, they tried to keep it a secret, because the others are already mocking Mer enough about his 'little crush,' and neither of them have much patience for it. But when even Shaundi eventually asks Mer why he is doing everyone but Johnny, they figure they might as well do it on the pool table often enough to make Pierce refuse playing pool ever again.

-

**4\. CID**

"Don't worry, I'm fully equipped for pleasuring you." The floating robot eyeball does a little bounce in the air, which is probably an expression of some sort of emotion. Amusement, maybe?

The Boss squints an eye. "I don't know, CID, you're made of metal. Sharp edges and all that..."

"Touch me."

"Really, I don't want to lose my cock in a freak incident I can never explain to anyone."

"Touch me," the AI insists.

"Your dirty talk needs some work."

CID slams him not too kindly in the shoulder. It doesn't hurt as much as the zap of electricity that follows it does, and then Mer realizes he's on the floor and unable to control his muscles.

Well.

It's not the first time sex started that way for him. He just hopes CID isn't actually angry about his previous rebuttals.

"Don't fight it." the AI says in that indecipherable tone of his and floats closer to the Boss' groin area. Oh god. He is really going to castrate him. Mer will have to come up with a good cover story for this. The alien mice mutated and attacked him in his sleep, maybe.

And then CID zaps him again, only this time it doesn't hurt, at all. The contrary, in fact. Mer realizes two things. One, he can get hard much faster than he thought. Two, he can still moan.

"See?" CID says, and Mer swears the damn thing sounds smug.

Twenty minutes and who knows how many all too well-placed shocks later, the Boss makes his way on still wobbly legs to get a clean flightsuit. He passes Kinzie, who gives him a curious look, and stops.

"Kinzie... you were right about electronics."

-

**5\. Shaundi**

"Boss, we might die on that ship." Shaundi looks a little angry, and a little worried, and a hell of a lot uncomfortable.

Mer waves a hand. "Come on, Shaundi, since when do the Saints lose to anyone?"

"I'm serious!"

Pierce peeks his head in, starts to say something about everyone waiting, and then fucks right off at the glare Shaundi directs at him. "Alright, you just get emotionally ready or something!" Mer can hear the sulking in his voice before the doors close again.

"Shaundi, we're not gonna die. We're gonna bash that fucker's head in and then we will either find a way to get earth back or make our own space empire."

"I know you mean that, Boss, but just in case-"

"Shaundi-"

" _Just in case_ , I want you to know that it's okay if you'd rather have had the other me."

Mer blinks. It's not often the Boss of the Third Street Saints is dumbfounded. "The hell does that come from?"

Shaundi frowns and crosses her arms. "Well, she was a lot more outgoing with her... affections."

"Shaundi, you are talking about yourself."

"I changed."

Mer pinches the bridge of his nose. "Listen, I know everyone kept telling you that you should be a bit more like her, you, whatever, but that doesn't mean the past you was better or that I liked her more."

"She was, I was, certainly easier." Shaundi may have come to terms with her old self, mostly, but there is still mild disdain in her voice at the last word.

"And yet I didn't have sex with you back then, I have it now." Mer slings an arm over Shaundi's shoulders. "You have more fire now. I like that."

Shaundi gives him a doubtful look. "Really."

"Really." Mer smirks at her. "Want one last proof before we go and kick alien ass?"

"Last?"

The Boss throws his hands up. "It's just a phrase!"

Shaundi's lips twitch. "I know, Boss," she says and pushes him down onto the armchair.

-

**+1: Asha**

"That is not how I expected this to go." Mer says as he tries to set his shoulder.

Asha watches him for a moment, then steps in with an exasperated look and does it for him with a quick, efficient twist that makes him grunt. "I already said I'm sorry. It was a reflex when you took me in a chokehold."

"I was trying to roll you over!"

"Next time, you could just say something!" Asha still looks irritated, but that might be because of the bruise forming on her collarbone. Mer has reflexes too. "Dirty talk, you know?"

"I didn't think you were into talking." Mer rubs his shoulder and flinches.

"I'm not, but it's better than us trying to kill each other." The agent sighs. "Come on, let's get some ice packs."

"Naked?"

"Sure. No one will have to know you actually failed to seduce me today." She swaggers off, ignoring Mer's indignant and belayed protests.


End file.
